Forget Me Not
by kaden292
Summary: Slowly, he was losing his mind. Alzheimer was a monster. Gibbs/Tony Slash Dark. I don't own NCIS


This monster was evil claiming the love of his life. Tony and Gibbs had gotten together many years ago, but now it seemed like they would be slowly torn apart by an invisible force. Alzheimer. The monster that creeps up slowly that you don't see it coming until it's too late.

At first it started when Tony couldn't remember where he placed his keys, wallet, or jacket. Gibbs joking questioned if he was losing his mind, Tony froze. Gibbs frowned.

That's really when Gibbs paid attention to Tony, or rather his memory always asking questions of what he had done that. Soon it became the exact same story, he went to the store, and then to a park. What really caught Gibbs off guard was when the stories became made up. The only reason he knew they were was when Tony started off with stories about work. Tony retired early, 10 years ago. Gibbs 20 years ago.

When Gibbs finally got worried enough, he took Tony to see Palmer, as he took over for the late Dr. Mallard, or Ducky. He explained quietly with Palmer of the symptoms. Palmer frowned at the listed items, checking off each one until he came to the conclusion that Tony had already reached stage two for early onset Alzheimer. After they finished their talked, they had turned around to find Tony gone.

The blood drained from Gibbs' face as looked all over the autopsy. Finding nothing, he looked in the next best place. The Bull-pen, his gut telling him that was where he was. Rushing out of the elevators to loud yelling, which sounded like Tony and McGee.

"Gibbs tell McGee he's wrong! I haven't retired!" Gibbs looked back and forth between the two grown men. Guiding Tony away from the Bull-pen where McGee looked utterly confused.

Gibbs led Tony to the elevator doors, "conference?"

"No, we're going home." Tony tried to protest until he slowly became quiet. Gibbs looked over at him, Tony look lost.

Tony jumped at the ding of the elevator doors reaching their destination. Gibbs led back to their car. Home where he easily watch Tony.

Gibbs called McGee, apologizing for Tony's actions, and explained what was going on. McGee was silent for a very long time, and then replied that he would relay the message on to Abby and Ziva, if he wanted him to. Gibbs had thanked him and told him that he would be grateful if he could.

The months wore on, with many doctors visits, and a lot of medicine that didn't seem to do anything. Tony spent more of his time on the house porch.

Today was a good day by the look in Tony's eyes, "Jet, please, please, don't let me become invalid. With everything that is happening, I can't become invalid."

"Of course Tony," he appeased him, because tomorrow, he knew, Tony wouldn't remember this conversation let alone his name.

The house became quieter and soon silent as the lively chatter that use to be Tony became silent.

"How do you feel about some visitors Tony?" Gibbs asked hoping for a worded answer.

Tony turned to him, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

Gibbs closed his eyes in pain, although not physical, but emotional, he was forgotten, "My name is Jethro, you can call me Jet. I have some friends who would like to see you, is that alright?"

Tony smiled, "of course, this is your home correct?" Gibbs shook, but nodded his head.

Tony watched as three people headed up the sidewalk, they were all unfamiliar. One was even dressed strange. The other two were more official looking.

Tony greeted all of them, welcoming them to Jet's home. At first they all looked confused, but soon understood that the monster was at work once more.

As the day wore on Tony seemed to get quieter until one of them spoke to him, he looked up confused, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

The girl seemed startled, Gibbs led her out of the room, her sobbing reaching the other man, "I hope I didn't upset her."

McGee stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No, it wasn't you. It was something else."

Gibbs stood at the nurses desk as he signed in for his daily visit. He knocked quietly on the door with silence as his answer. Tony sat in the rocking chair not moving, just staring out the window.

Gibbs only broke one promise in his life, and that was he let Tony become an invalid. It's because he was a masochist. He tortured himself because he couldn't let of what wasn't really there anymore.

Tony hadn't spoken in over 6 months, he hadn't moved in his own accord for 5 months, His eyes haven't moved for 3 months. He was a true invalid, and Gibbs let it happened.

Soon Tony wouldn't wake up in the morning, but until Gibbs would sit and read Tony the movie reviews, because he knew that somewhere Tony was listening.


End file.
